Pyre
Pyre is a former lower-class Eclitian worker. He was a factory welder from the Eclite underzone and participated in the vicious Debtor Rebellion, managing to leave the planet of Glesias. Alongside other escapees, he founded the villainous Quarkers and is still at large. History Early Life Originally unnamed, this fireproof welder bot was a debtor like any other in the cold, harsh underzone beneath Eclite City. He didn’t remember what he did to owe so much or his life before living in the underzone, but everyone, including himself, chalked it up to the extensive augments given to him by his overseers to be jumbling his processors. His fellow factory workers called him “Loony” because a previous stint as a cutter in the mines left him rather unstable, but well enough to continue his labor. In the factory, Loony came to be on good terms with a technician too delicate for physical exertion - he instead made himself useful by repairing damaged bots. Escape from Glesias The monotonous and cyclic routine of factory production was one day interrupted by the sudden appearance of what Loony and his coworkers would describe as a “space wizard.” The spine-covered intruder simply phased into existence in the room, toting a lance and asking for directions to the mines. Despite the breach of security, his friend directed the stranger to Loony, who then went on to lead him to the mines. They arrived without attracting any attention from the overseer (mostly because the former was teleporting instead of walking). After a moment of scanning, the stranger offered to take Loony and any friends of his off planet if they agreed to excavate some artifacts for him. Naturally, he accepted and ran off to fetch his workmates in the factory. When they returned, the Debtor Rebellion had already begun. As the fighting between savage debtors (who were imbued with a curious red aura) and overseers occurred outside in the factories and corridors, they dug out small and ancient-looking codices in places they were suggested to search. The stranger had warped away with the technician friend to an underzone command center, remotely disabling the inhibitors of augments installed on debtors with his tech-savvy skills. Apparently, he hacked the system so well that the massive lift that served as the only passageway from the underzone to the city descended at maximum velocity, creating an impact that caused a miniature earthquake. After undercovering the artifact, Loony went to join the red-eyed rebels outside. At one point, he lit himself on fire and assaulted various overseers, holding them down and cackling as they burned to death. By then, the rebelling lunatics had overrun the majority of the underzone and were scaling the lift tunnel with the help of their augments. Eclite City seldom relied on the Hero Factory, but they were forced to call for help in pacifying the revolt. Knowing that their window of opportunity was drawing to a close, the wizard gathered Loony and his pals and teleported them to the snowy surface of the planet. They trekked to a hidden transport ship driven by hired smugglers, and departed Glesias undetected while the Eclitians and Heroes were occupied with the rebellion. Forming the Quarkers Finally free from his debtor status, Loony christened himself his current name of “Pyre.” With funding from their savior and the mechanic skills of the newly named Earthshaker, the ex-workers were armed to the teeth with blackmarket weaponry, becoming formidable fighters. Seeking revenge on the societal order that oppressed them, they became the Quarkers, a ruthless mercenary troop. Because he represented the group’s anarchic tendencies the best, Pyre was elected to be leader. Since then, the Quarkers have been on the galaxy’s Most Wanted list. The Hero Factory has yet to capture them due to their hit and run tactics, carefully planned operations, and overuse of explosives, many times threatening the lives of innocents and even their own. At some point, a fireslug permanently adhered itself to Pyre’s left arm, and he has affectionately cared for it ever since. It is rumored that Pyre and his comrades are currently hiding in the jungles of Z'Chaya under the employment of some witch, though their actual whereabouts are unconfirmed. 7-11000 Universe In an alternate timeline where the Hero Factory was shut down, the Quarkers disbanded due to a lack of work and Pyre found himself unemployed in Makuhero City. Chaos erupted when a battle of legendary proportions broke out between various former Heroes and villains in the heart of the city, only to be stopped by the interesting notion of establishing a convenience store: 7-11000. Pyre's glorious legacy was of the best robot billboard the store ever had! (Mostly because he was the only one they hired.) Equipment *'Fireslug:' Pyre's prized pet slug is attached to his upper arm, often lighting on fire. When excited, it can light up his entire arm, which Pyre tends to use for some intense punching. *'Blaze Cannon: '''Mounted on Pyre's shoulder is a powerful cannon packing enough punch to rip through thick armor, all while starting some fires. There's a mean recoil though, and it's possibly self-damaging. *'Incendiary Grenades: These thin explosives make less of a bang than your usual TNT, but the fireballs produced by them are by no means a joke. *'Reactor Rod: '''Saved for extreme threats or last resort situations, detonating this small rod is enough to level a block or two. Exposure to it probably leaves Pyre more unhinged as time goes on. *'Jet Pack: 'Tacked onto the back of his bulky armor, this engine creates enough thrust to propel Pyre's heavy frame at an impressive speed. *'Fireproof Plating: Kept from his days on Glesias, this modified armor allows Pyre to withstand the intense heat and explosions that his gear often produces. *'Various Flame Weapons: '''Pyre tends to use fire-based weaponry, whether they be rifles, pistols, or blades. These have to constantly be replaced due to the damage inflicted on them with each use. Stats ''Max value of 10. Gallery Pyre B.JPG Trivia *The original iteration of this character was, as some remember, Flamez. *Eclite City and its underzone are inspired by Piltover and Zaun from League of Legends, as well as the colony of Fortuna from Warframe. Category:User:TheVinnyLord Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters